


Uma Páscoa Um Tanto Diferente

by GothLady



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, References to Depression
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: A páscoa está chegando e o caos reina na casa. Com tantos gostos e tradições diferentes, a receita para o desastre parece certa. Ou pode vir a se tornar uma jornada cultural surpreendente.
Relationships: Armin/Candy (My Candy Love), Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love), Candy/Ken (My Candy Love), Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love), Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Dake/Candy (My Candy Love), Hyun/Candy (My Candy Love), Priya/Candy (My Candy Love), Rayan/Candy (My Candy Love)





	Uma Páscoa Um Tanto Diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Amor Doce e seus personagens me pertencem tirando meus ocs, pois se me pertencessem, a história seria diferente.  
> Essa história é um spin off de uma série maior que ainda não foi postada.  
> Essa história foi escrita para o Desafio Chocofic do grupo Fanfics Amor Doce e Eldarya.  
> A história também oi postada no Nyah.

===Sharena===  
A páscoa estava chegando, as lojas estavam enfeitadas e até mesmo o Cozy Bear tinha adquirido uma decoração mais festiva. Eu estava animada para a páscoa, isso porque o Lysandre viria passar comigo. Não só ele, mas os meus amigos e namorados das minhas amigas e viriam também.

\- Quando a gente começa? – Perguntou Delance, minha amiga de cabelo roxo e olhos cor de rosa, quando chegamos em casa depois de mais um dia.  
\- Começa o que?  
\- A decorar para a páscoa, ora.  
\- Podemos começar amanhã. – Sugeriu Calien, a de cabelos brancos e olhos negros. – Ainda temos que comprar as decorações.  
\- E temos que começar logo. – Disse Signe, a loira de olhos verdes. – Ainda temos que fazer os chocolates.  
\- Porque não compramos? – Perguntou Mileena, que tinha o cabelo preto e olhos amarelos. – É bem mais prático.  
\- Você não acha que o Castiel iria preferir um chocolate feito por você o que comprado?  
\- Podemos fazer os dois. – Sugeriu Ayshane, a nova moradora da mansão, ela tem a pele que lembra doce de leite, o cabelo grisalho e olhos cinza. – Assim nossos namorados ganharam chocolates feitos por nós e ao mesmo tempo podemos comprar alguns para diminuir o trabalho.  
\- Sobre isso, gente, acho que Aleit e eu não iremos participar. – Declarou Ivyna, nossa amiga de cabelo verde, pele negra e olhos heterocrômicos, sendo um verde e o outro azul.  
\- Por que não?  
\- Porque a páscoa desse ano vai cair no meio do pessach e quando isso acontece, nós priorizamos o pessach.  
\- Pessach?  
\- Vocês chamam de páscoa judaica. – Explicou Aleit, a irmã gêmea da Ivyna. Diferente da irmã, o cabelo da Aly é rosa e seus olhos heterocrômicos possuem as cores rosa e amarelo. – Ivy e eu vamos passar com o nosso pai. Não queremos atrapalhar vocês.  
\- Vocês não vão atrapalhar. – Disse Caly. – A gente pode juntar tudo em uma coisa só.  
\- Caly, você tem ao menos ideia do que é o pessach? É bem diferente do que vocês estão acostumadas.  
\- Acho que seria uma boa oportunidade para aprendermos mais sobre outras culturas. – Pronunciou-se Skarlet. A mulher alta de cabelo e olhos escarlates se mantivera quieta até então.  
\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Ivyna. – O pessach são 8 dias e começa quarta-feira.  
\- Já?! – Me surpreendi.  
\- Porra, 8 dias de feriado? O que eu não daria por isso? – Comentou Mileena.  
\- É que nessa época nós comemoramos a libertação dos hebreus do Egito. Tudo nessa data é simbólico.  
\- Não vejo problema.  
\- A gente pode chamar pelo menos o nosso pai? – Tornou a perguntar Aleit. – A gente sempre passa em família.  
\- Novamente não vejo problema.  
\- Obrigada, então vamos preparar tudo.  
\- Nesse caso, podemos comemorar o Holi também. – Disse Mileena.  
\- Holi?  
\- Na Índia, nessa época na primavera, as pessoas fazem o festival Holi, para comemorar o nascimento do deus Krishna. Tem muita comida, música e dança. Minha mãe sempre comemorou essa data mesmo estando aqui.  
\- Parece divertido. – Comentou Sig.  
\- E Priya também vai adorar. – Disse Aly para a irmã. – Deve fazer tempo que ela não participa de um.  
\- Têm razão, mas será uma boa ideia fazermos três feriados de uma vez?  
\- Não vamos descobrir até tentarmos. – Tornou a dizer Signe.  
\- Então é melhor nos organizarmos e criarmos listas do que devemos comprar para o feriado. – Sentenciou Skar.

Skarlet, Mileena, Aleit e Ivyna foram para a cozinha ou para a despensa, sei lá, para ver o que elas precisavam comprar. Deixei as outras conversando animadas na sala e subi para o meu quarto. Tudo que eu queria era tomar um banho e cair na cama.

No dia seguinte, nós tínhamos nos separado em dois grupos para comprar as coisas. Eu, Aleit, Calien, Delance e Ayshane ficamos com a parte da decoração enquanto Ivyna, Skarlet e Mileena foram ao mercado. Até porque só tínhamos dois carros e eles eram das gêmeas e iria ser complicado levar as coisas na moto da Mileena. Eu sei que a gente passou horas e mais horas escolhendo os enfeites. Depois de pagarmos tudo, nós voltamos para casa.

\- Caralho, vocês compraram a loja inteira! – Exclamou MK.  
\- Só compramos o essencial. – Disse Caly.  
\- Sei. Ô Aly, me dá uma carona porque eu ainda tenho que comprar algumas coisas para o Holi e a Ivy vai surtar se eu usar o carro dela.  
\- Vê lá o que vai fazer com o meu carro.  
\- Que coisas são essas?  
\- Nada que seja da tua conta. Vamos logo.

As duas saíram me deixando morrendo de curiosidade. Agora eu vou ficar me roendo até descobrir o que é!

\- Sharena.  
\- Ah, Calien, você me assustou!  
\- Desculpa. Eu vim te chamar para ajudar a decorar a casa.  
\- Está bem, estou indo.

Fui ajudar a desembrulhar os enfeites e espalhá-los pela casa. Os únicos lugares que deixaríamos por conta própria seriam os quartos. Ivyna e Skarlet apareceram para nos ajudar.

===Aleit===  
Mileena me fez dirigir até outra cidade para comprar os últimos preparativos para o Holi. Realmente, Ivy teria surtado, não só pela distância como também elo que ela comprou. Ela vai ter uma surpresa e tanto.

\- Vai convidar o Hyun pro jantar lá que vocês vão fazer?  
\- Pro sender? Eu não sei, nem sei se ele vai gostar.  
\- Não tem que gostar. Ele está te namorando, não está? Se ele quiser levar isso adiante, vai ter que conviver com as suas tradições também. Como a minha mãe fala, quando você casa com alguém, você se casa com a família, os amigos e as tradições dessa pessoa.  
\- Tem razão. Acho que a minha avó falava algo parecido do tipo, “casou com um Edwards, não reclame de barraco depois”. Vai chamar o Castiel também?  
\- E perder a chance de ver a cara do Castiel na tua ceia? Só se eu for louca.  
\- Você controle tua língua no sender!  
\- Tranquilo.

Acabamos por passar no Cozy Bear, afinal eu precisava tomar todo café com chantilly e creme que pudesse antes de chegar quarta. Pedi um latte macchiato, um cappuccino, um mocaccino e um expresso panna. Tudo com bastante creme e chantilly. Já a Mileena, bem, nem sei onde ela se meteu e nem quero saber.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem? – Hyun me perguntou. – Eu nunca te vi tomar tanto creme assim.  
\- Onde você estava ano passado então?  
\- Desculpa, eu nem percebi.  
\- Não, eu que tenho que me desculpar. Esse vai ser o meu primeiro pessach aqui e eu estou nervosa com isso.  
\- Primeiro o que?  
\- Pessach, é como a páscoa para os judeus. A gente passa com a família do meu pai e com alguns amigos, mas dessa vez, Ivy e eu vamos ter que organizar tudo sozinhas.  
\- Deve ser difícil passar o feriado longe da família.  
\- Meu pai até vem, meus primos podem ficar por lá mesmo. Faço questão de aturá-los não. O maior problema é que Ivy e eu nunca fizemos um sender sozinhas e eu não quero fazer besteira.  
\- Se vocês precisarem de ajuda, eu posso ajudar. Prometo fazer o meu melhor.  
\- Obrigada, mas acho que vai ficar corrido para você. Por falar em sender, vamos ter nessa quarta e na quinta. Você gostaria de vir e comemorar os dois primeiros dias e os dois últimos do pessach conosco?  
\- Eu adoraria.  
\- Que ótimo! Prometo caprichar.  
\- Quantos dias são?  
\- Oito.  
\- Tudo isso?!  
\- É uma longa história, mas não se preocupe, eu vou te dar detalhes ao longo do sender.  
\- Ok.  
\- A propósito, Mileena está organizando um Holi no dia da páscoa. Adoraria que viesse.  
\- Claro.

===Delance===  
Os dias foram passando e os preparativos foram tomando mais e mais forma. A casa estava inteiramente decorada com muitos coelhos e ovos, além de guirlandas. Foi na terça-feira quando chegamos em casa que Aleit e Ivyna cismaram em começar a fazer chocolate para seus namorados.

\- Não dá para fazer isso amanhã? – Perguntou Sharena, a garota de cabelo azul e olhos roxos.  
\- Só se for amanhã de manhã bem cedo. – Declarou Ivyna. – Porque depois do meio dia começa o pessach.  
\- Vocês não podem fazer chocolate no pessach?  
\- Chocolate é um alimento fermentado e não chegamos perto de fermento no pessach. Na verdade, não deveríamos guardar qualquer alimento fermentado em casa nessa época ou produtos de trigo, aveia, cevada, massa e qualquer cereal.  
\- Tem algumas marcas de chocolate em pó que nós podemos usar, mas nenhuma delas vendia no mercado. – Confessou Aleit. – Cidade pequena às vezes é uma merda.  
\- O QUE?!

Chocolate é fermentado?! Isso merece uma visita ao bom e velho Google. Dando um resumo, para poupar o trabalho de limpar panela pelo resto da semana porque fazer chocolate deixa uma bagunça e tanto, a Skar colocou todo mundo para fazer o bendito chocolate. Ah e eu dei uma pesquisada no celular e parece que o chocolate realmente passa por um processo de fermentação para ter mais sabor.

Aproveitei também e fui pesquisar sobre o pessach. Madoka do céu, em que eu fui me meter?! Bem, pelo menos a Ivy e a Aly quebram a tradição de se livrar do fermento e dos cereais desde que a mãe delas se casou com o pai delas. Pelo que eu pude entender, as gêmeas sempre tiveram algumas tradições quebradas ou mudadas por causa da mãe delas, mas isso na casa delas, pois o resto da família paterna é bem tradicional e não abre mão fácil das coisas, principalmente nos feriados.

\- Ô Delance, larga essa merda e vem ajudar também! – Exclamou MK.  
\- Estou indo!

Ninguém iria fazer chocolate para mim, então eu tinha que me virar. Na verdade, a receita era feita por todas nós, mas cada uma tinha que cuidar das suas formas e da decoração. A gente passava mais tempo comendo o chocolate ou se sujando do que realmente fazendo. A única que não colocou a mão na massa foi a Skarlet, na verdade ela só supervisionava o trabalho e cuidava para que ninguém esquecesse o chocolate no fogo.

\- Skarlet, você não vai fazer chocolate para o seu namorado? – Perguntou Ayshane.  
\- Nathaniel não gosta de doces, especialmente chocolate.  
\- O QUE?!  
\- Puta merda! Além de Zé droguinha ainda é odiador de chocolate?! Assim não dá.  
\- Mileena! – Exclamaram as outras, menos a Aleit.  
\- Espere até amanhã, garanto que ele vai implorar por um chocolate depois. – Disse Aly.  
\- Por que, o que tem amanhã? – Perguntou a Shay.  
\- O sender, a nossa ceia do pessach.  
\- Do jeito que você está falando, estou até com medo do que vai sair. – Disse Aysha.  
\- Você pode não dar chocolate a ele, mas pode dar outra coisa para ele.  
\- Sig, se for o prazer da companhia da Skar, eu te taco a colher de pau.  
\- Não apenas isso. Por estarmos unindo três celebrações diferentes, nós criamos mesmo que sem querer, uma jornada cultural. Você pode fazê-lo participar dessa jornada.  
\- Ou pode dar um livro a ele ou outro presente. – Sugeri.  
\- São ótimas sugestões.  
\- Vendo por esse lado, agora vai ser mais fácil convidar o Rayan para vir amanhã.  
\- Tu ainda não convidou, criatura?! – Pela terceira vez, Mileena.  
\- Eu não sabia como fazer o convite.  
\- Só falta Sharena ter esquecido de falar com o Lysandre também.  
\- Hei, eu não esqueci!  
\- Do jeito que você cuida da vida dos outros, esquece até de cagar.  
\- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. – Disse Aleit.  
\- Hei!

Eu, Calien e Signe rimos enquanto Skarlet e Ivyna apenas lançaram um olhar em concordância com as outras duas. Já Ayshane estava perdida. Eu não a culpo, não faz muito tempo que ela integrou o nosso grupo.

\- Ayshane, não se sinta pressionada com o convite. – Disse Caly. – Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar.  
\- Obrigada, Calien, mas acho que vou querer fazer sozinha.  
\- Por falar em convite, o Dake vem? – Perguntei para Signe.  
\- Eu não sei. Ele disse que as coisas estão meio complicadas na faculdade, mas vai fazer o possível para vir.  
\- Espero que dê tudo certo.  
\- Eu também.

Nós continuamos a fazer e decorar os chocolates. Eu consegui fazer um controle de Xbox de chocolate ao leite com M&M no lugar dos botões e um de Playstation enquanto as outras faziam coelhos, galinhas, bombons em formato de flor.... Aquilo é um monte de pequenos crânios de chocolate? Que demais! Eu mal posso esperar para essa páscoa!

===Ayshane===  
A aula demorou uma eternidade para acabar. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em tudo que aconteceu. É como se fosse um daqueles sonhos que você não consegue acordar e quando acorda começa a se perguntar o que é real e o que não é. No meu caso foi um longo pesadelo.

Eu sei que já faz um bom tempo que voltei, tempo demais para retomar minha vida e me apaixonar por um professor que nem sabia quem eu era. Eu não posso culpá-lo. Rayan veio trabalhar na Anteros muito tempo depois que desapareci, então ele nunca me conheceu de fato.

Esperei com que todos saíssem da sala para conversar com ele à sós, com a desculpa que precisava esclarecer alguns pontos da aula de hoje. Assim que ficamos sozinhos, nos abraçamos e nos beijamos, mas logo nos separamos para o caso de alguém entrar, afinal, nosso namoro era proibido.

\- Tenho a impressão de quase não nos vermos nesses últimos tempos.  
\- Eu também, mas isso vai mudar.  
\- Mesmo? O que tem em mente?  
\- Minhas amigas e eu vamos comemorar a páscoa um pouquinho diferente. Nós vamos fazer uma jornada cultural e gostaria muito que você participasse.  
\- Uma jornada cultural? Isso parece interessante.  
\- Isso quer dizer que você vai participar?  
\- Com certeza.  
\- Isso é ótimo! Vamos começar hoje mesmo com um jantar.  
\- Mas a páscoa só começa na sexta.  
\- Mas hoje é o primeiro dia do pessach. A Ivyna e a Aleit não param quietas de tanto organizar.  
\- Nesse caso, não posso recusar.

Fiquei tão feliz quando ele aceitou que saí da sala nas nuvens. Essa será a minha primeira páscoa desde que voltei e espero que seja incrível.

===Ivyna===  
Finalmente o primeiro dia do pessach. Como os dois primeiros dias e os dois últimos são feriados plenos, isso significa que são os dias mais corridos. A partir do meio dia de hoje, nada de dirigir, ou seja, nada de carona de volta para as meninas. Não é à toa que meu pai dirigiu da Polônia até aqui e deixou o carro no hotel.

Meu pai veio nos ajudar na cozinha, pois Aleit e eu tínhamos muita coisa para fazer. Começando com matsá, pois precisávamos de três matsot para a mesa. Matsá, também conhecida como pão ázimo, é um pão feito sem farinha de trigo e sem fermento, há uma farinha própria para sua fabricação. Além disso tivemos que preparar as ervas, as outras comidas e o zeroa. 

Zeroa é um osso queimado com um pouco de carne agarrado. Ele não é para ser consumido, sua presença na keará, a tábua do sender, é meramente simbólica. O zeroa simboliza o cordeiro que foi sacrificado e seu sangue usado para marcar as portas das casas para que o mal não levasse seus primogênitos.

Ouvimos a campainha tocar e eu fui atender. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando vi minha mãe na porta?

\- Mãe?! O que você faz aqui?  
\- Que caralhos de pergunta é essa, Ivyna?! É claro que vim passar o pessach com vocês! Pior que fiquei sabendo pelo seu pai porque você e sua irmã nem me convidaram.  
\- Mas você odeia esses feriados.  
\- Não, eu odeio passar feriado com a família do seu pai. Aqueles primos dele me irritam.  
\- Amanda? – Escutei meu pai dizer quando ele veio até a sala. – Eu pensei que não viria.  
\- E eu lá vou perder feriado com as minhas filhas? Só nessa tua cabeça, Woody. Então, o que falta fazer?

Acabamos os quatro na cozinha para preparar o sender. Meus pais são divorciados e muitas vezes minha mãe briga com o meu pai, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não se dão bem, pelo contrário. Eles formam uma boa dupla, principalmente quando se trata de mim e da Aleit. Vê-los na cozinha ajudando um ao outro é o maior exemplo de amor que tenho, mesmo a minha mãe criticando os parentes do meu pai e alguns parentes dela também.

Com tudo quase pronto e com as meninas voltando para casa, eu e Aleit fomos nos arrumar e arrumar nossos bichos. Coloquei uma gravata borboleta em Aldon, meu mini porco enquanto Aleit colocou um belo laço em sua lebre Ewelina. Skarlet colocou uma bonita coleira em sua gata Mia, Mileena trocou a coleira de Wilson por uma mais enfeitada, Calien vestiu seu iguana Ivan com alguma roupa que não fosse muito quente para ele, Signe pôs uma coleira de crochê e miçangas em seu feneco FireFox, Sharena pois em um laço em Brigite, seu jabuti, de forma que parecesse um ovo, Delance nem sei do que ela vestiu aquele furão, já Ayshane colocou uma coleira em Varya, mas achou melhor deixar a kitsune no quarto para evitar problemas.

Respirei fundo antes de começar a arrumar a mesa com o meu pai e a minha irmã. Espero que dê tudo certo essa noite. Os convidados começaram a chegar. Armin e Kentin foram os primeiros com Cookie e Rocket, eles levaram suas malas respectivamente para os quartos de Delance e Calien. Depois veio o Lysandre com seu coelho Cuddles e deixou suas malas no quarto de Sharena. Os outros convidados foram chegando aos poucos. Chani, Ambre, Castiel, Nathaniel, Rayan, Hyun e Priya. Cumprimentei minha namorada com um beijo antes de darmos início à cerimônia.

===Skarlet===  
Mileena e eu combinamos de nos sentamos entre Nathaniel e Castiel à mesa para evitar qualquer problema. A cerimônia começou com o Senhor Woody proclamando a santidade do feriado segurando uma taça de vinho kasher. Segundo as gêmeas, alimentos kasher são produzidos de forma rigorosa e supervisionado por um rabino antes que possa ser posto à venda, para enfim poderem ser utilizados em certas datas comemorativas. Em seguida, o Senhor Woody bebeu o vinho reclinando para a esquerda, sendo que nós o imitamos. Lavamos as mãos e fomos comer.

\- Antes de continuarmos, quero agradecer a vocês por terem vindo. – Anunciou Aleit. – Vocês não têm ideia do quão importante é para nós estarmos dividindo esse momento com vocês. É o nosso primeiro pessach aqui na França e espero que vocês gostem. Obrigada.

Aplaudimos e demos início às refeições. Comemos um pedaço de batata cozida mergulhada em água salgada após uma oração. A maior parte das pessoas à mesa fez uma careta devido ao sabor e eu não os culpo. Dona Amanda se esforçou para não rir de nossas reações da mesma forma que Aleit.

\- Está uma delícia.  
\- Não precisa mentir, Hyun. – Pronunciou-se Aleit. – Eu sei que o gosto é ruim.  
\- Então por que colocaram? – Questionou Nathaniel.  
\- Os dois primeiros dias do pessach são dedicados ao êxodo. – Explicou Ivyna. – Todos os alimentos são para simbolizar a amargura da escravidão, a aflição de nosso povo e a pobreza.  
\- É como se você pudesse fazer uma viagem ao passado através do paladar. – Complementou Aleit.  
\- Fascinante. – Comentou o professor.  
\- E a gente tem que repetir isso amanhã, né? – Questionou Mileena.  
\- Sim, nós te avisamos.

Com muito custo ela conseguiu reprimir um palavrão. Nathaniel me encarou como se me perguntasse onde eu o havia metido, então o fitei de volta para não fazer qualquer besteira. O Senhor Woody quebrou a matsá que se encontrava no meio da travessa na metade. A metade menor retornou à travessa enquanto a metade maior foi posta de lado.

Seguimos a refeição com ervas amargas, pão de ázimo, ovo mergulhado em água salgada, uma mistura que simbolizava a argamassa que os hebreus usavam em suas casas, leituras, sendo uma delas o livro de Êxodus, e cânticos, além de outras três taças de vinho e do acendimento das velas. Todo processo seguindo uma rigorosa ordem cheia de simbolismos. Todos os passos foram realizados com muito respeito. Frequentemente eu observava Nathaniel e Castiel. Por incrível que pareça, eles se comportaram não sei se por respeito ou por medo dos olhares severos de Dona Amanda. Em fim a última taça de vinho foi tomada após recitar as bênçãos.

\- Leshaná haba'á b'Yerushalayim-! – Bradou o Senhor Woody.  
\- Leshaná haba'á b'Yerushalayim-! – Respondemos, embora nossas pronúncias tenham saído confusas. Enfim, o sender tinha terminado.  
\- Agora podemos comer de verdade? – Ouvi Castiel sussurrar para Mileena antes de ela dar-lhe uma cotovelada.  
\- Não ouse. – Pronunciei ao meu namorado.  
\- Eu não disse nada.

Despedimo-nos do Senhor Wojciech e de Dona Amanda. Eles queriam nos ajudar com a mesa.

\- Eu nunca comi tanta coisa amarga na minha vida. – Comentou Armin. – A gente tem mesmo que repetir amanhã?  
\- Armin, já conversamos sobre isso. – Disse Delance.  
\- Mas nem um chocolatinho para tirar o amargo da boca?  
\- Chocolate só domingo.  
\- O que acharam de seu primeiro sender? – Questionou Ivyna.  
\- Porra! Quando vocês tinham dito que comiam um monte de coisa amarga não imaginava que era o inferno gastronômico. – Comentou Mileena. – Mas eu entendo que tem significado. A família da minha mãe faz uns bagulhos bem mais doidos.  
\- Tua mãe não tinha brigado com a família dela? – Indagou Castiel.  
\- Sim, mas antes de sair fugida da Índia teve que casar com uma árvore por causa de um guru lá.  
\- Porra!  
\- Achei bem interessante por assim dizer. – Comentou o senhor Zaidi. – Nunca tinha participado de um pessach e é impressionante como é repleto de simbolismos.  
\- Eu também achei. – Disse Chani.  
\- Depois dessa até o Nath sentiu falta do chocolate. – Brincou Ambre.  
\- Boa tentativa, mas continuo odiando chocolate.  
\- Que bom, porque amanhã tem mais. – Lembrou Aleit.  
\- Amanhã eu tenho um compromisso....  
\- Ah, mas nada disso. – Retomou Ambre. – Você prometeu para mim e para a Skarlet que participaria de todos os eventos.  
\- Qual é!  
\- Não se preocupe, no sétimo e no oitavo dia as coisas melhoram.  
\- E ainda tem o festival da Mileena, o Holi. – Lembrou Signe.  
\- Você vai fazer o Holi aqui? – Questionou Priya. – Eu não vou a um há anos! Na Índia, eu amava participar do Holi quando criança.  
\- Isso me lembra.... Sexta-feira todo mundo cagando no penico que está no banheiro do térreo. Vou precisar pra fogueira de sábado.

Demorou um pouco para que todos pudéssemos processar a informação.

\- O QUE?!  
\- É zoeira.  
\- Vocês caíram direitinho. – Zombou Priya.

Nos despedimos de nossos amigos e namorados, exceto daqueles que se hospedaram em nossa casa. Na noite seguinte todos compareceram para o segundo sender, porém a leitura foi de uma passagem do livro de Levítico.

===Sharena===  
Finalmente era sexta-feira santa, ou seja, feriado. Poderia dormir por mais tempo. Infelizmente Cuddles não compartilhava o mesmo plano que eu. Ele ficou pulando em cima de nós até acordar o Lys e pedir carinho a ele.

\- Bom dia Cuddles. Bom dia meu amor.  
\- Bom dia.

Nos cumprimentamos com um beijo demorado antes de nos levantarmos. Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com o pijama cheio de coelhinhos do Lys. Ele é bem fofo, mas considerando que meu namorado tem quase dois metros de altura fica um pouco engraçado, não de um jeito ruim, mas de um jeito fofo. Além do pijama de coelhos, desde que chegou, Lysandre e eu dormimos com várias pelúcias de coelho. Eu sei que ele adora coelhos e a páscoa é sua época favorita, pois os coelhos enfeitam o cenário.

Nos arrumamos antes de descermos. Hoje será um dia mais tranquilo, apesar de ser um dia sem carne. Na correria para preparar as coisas para o feriado, acabamos esquecendo de comprar o bacalhau, mas não tem problema. O importante é não comer carne hoje.

Todo mundo veio para o almoço. Para não ficar uma confusão na cozinha, deixamos com que Calien, Skarlet e Ivyna cuidassem dessa parte. Ouvimos a campainha tocar e eu fui atender. Dake estava na porta com a mala dele e com a Becky, seu pastor australiano, dei espaço para que entrassem e cumprimentassem todo mundo. A Signe se jogou nele.

\- Você conseguiu! E trouxe a Becky!  
\- Por sorte. O aeroporto estava uma loucura.  
\- Você perdeu o melhor da ceia. – Brincou Armin.  
\- Foi tão boa que durou dois dias. – Complementou Castiel.  
\- Que pena, fica para o ano que vem.  
\- Mas se fazem tanta questão, a gente pode repetir hoje. – Disse Aleit travessa.  
\- Não! – Exclamaram os rapazes arrancando risos.

Foi um almoço tranquilo e mais tarde, o Senhor Woody e a Dona Amanda vieram para ver as filhas. Ao que parece nos quatro dias intermediários há algumas leituras, mas só o Senhor Woody se afastou com as filhas para realizar essa parte. Ivyna e Aleit não são praticantes e nem um pouco religiosas, mas gostam de manter algumas tradições e o Senhor Woody é bem aberto quanto a isso, no entanto elas preferiram fazer as leituras mais pelo pai delas do que qualquer outra coisa.

O sábado não demorou a chegar. Priya veio na parte da tarde para ajudar Mileena a montar a fogueira e nós estávamos proibidos de ir para o quintal até que estivesse tudo quase pronto. Foi só quando o sol estava começando a se pôr que pudemos sair. As duas tinham feito uma fogueira bem alta com madeira seca, um monte de palha, álcool e querosene. Havia uma estátua no meio da fogueira.

\- Vocês duas querem incendiar a floresta inteira?! – Reclamou Castiel.  
\- Não se preocupe, temos tudo sob controle. – Disse Priya apontando o círculo de pedras ao redor da fogueira.  
\- Espero que não comece a ventar. – Disse Dake. – Ou isso se tornará uma tragédia ambiental.  
\- Se ventar muito a gente apaga. – Garantiu Mileena. – Acontece que antes do Holi nós acendemos a fogueira de Holika Dahan.  
\- Holika era a irmão do rei demônio Hiranyakashyap, que não podia ser porto por um homem ou animal. – Explicou Priya. – Acontece que ele tinha um ego bem grande e ordenou que todos o adorassem como um deus.  
\- Só que o seu filho Prahlada continuou adorando o deus Vishnu. Aí o escroto ficou puto e mandou a irmã matar o sobrinho. Aí como a Holika era imune ao fogo, levou o sobrinho para a fogueira. Só que os deuses intercederam, salvaram o garoto e queimaram a vadia.  
\- As versões variam, mas o resto da história é o mesmo. Ela é queimada, o garoto é salvo e depois Vishnu reencarna em Narsimha, que era metade homem e metade leão, e matou Hiranyakashyap.  
\- Por isso que um dia antes do Holi a gente faz uma fogueira e queima a estátua dessa puta.  
\- Isso é incrível! – Chani exclamou  
\- E isso era para ensinar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kentin, tão chocado quanto nós.  
\- Um dos significados do Holi é a vitória do bem sobre o mal. – Explicou Priya. – O outro é o nascimento de Krishna e uma história envolvendo ele Rhada, mas isso fica para amanhã.

Quando escureceu e deu a hora certa marcada no relógio, elas acenderam a fogueira. Elas caminharam ao redor da fogueira três vezes e nós as acompanhamos. Elas também entoaram cânticos e orações e ficamos observando a fogueira queimar.

\- E agora? – Perguntou o Dake.  
\- Bem, nós já cumprimos a primeira parte do Holi. – Disse Priya. – Agora é esperar a fogueira se apagar.  
\- Alguém tem marshmellows? – Perguntou Armin.  
\- Sabe, em algumas culturas e na religião wicca, as pessoas dançam ao redor da fogueira. – Comentou Chani.  
\- É uma ótima ideia! – Exclamou Signe eufórica. – Nós podemos dançar ao redor da fogueira?  
\- Eu até que gostei da ideia. – Tornou a fizer Priya. – Já que todos acabaram suas orações.  
\- Também não vejo problema. – Disse Mileena. – Alguém solta o som.  
\- Você quem pediu.  
\- Música indiana, Castiel. Para todo mundo entrar no clima.  
\- Eu não conheço nenhuma indiana.  
\- Bota a trilha da novela então.  
\- Deixa que eu faço. – Prontificou-se Ambre.

Ambre colocou a trilha sonora da novela para tocar. Mileena, Priya e Signe foram logo dançar perto da fogueira. Tanto Pripri quanto MK dançavam aquelas danças indianas com tanta perfeição que faziam as atrizes da novela parecerem robôs. Signe as acompanhava com a coreografia da novela, mas ela não ficava para trás. Seus movimentos eram tão fluidos que parecia que tinha feito aquilo à vida inteira.

Aleit, Chani, Calien e Ambre foram também, assim como Hyun e Armin. Depois disso eles começaram a puxar o resto do grupo. Signe puxou Dake e Delance, Ambre puxou o Nathaniel, Mileena puxou Skarlet e Castiel para a dança e Calien puxou Kentin e Aleit e Signe puxaram Ayshane.

\- Vem Ivy. – Chamou Priya.  
\- Não, eu vou ficar por aqui vendo vocês dançar.  
\- Para com isso, você não dança mal.  
\- Mas pareço um robô.  
\- Nem por um beijo?  
\- Vai ter que ser muito bom para me convencer.

Priya a puxou para um beijo demorado e ainda de mãos dadas, as duas foram para a fogueira. Eu vi Ayshane puxando Rayan também, até mesmo os pais da Ivy e da Aly aderiram à dança.

\- Nem pensem que esquecemos de vocês. – Disse Mileena me pegando pelo pulso.

Enquanto estava sendo arrastada, eu olhei para trás e estavam Dake, Armin e Signe empurrando o Lysandre também. Ficamos a noite inteira dançando e quando nos cansamos, ficamos apreciando o fogo reduzir as coisas a cinzas. Eu estava morrendo de sono nos braços do Lys naquela hora.

\- Você quer subir?  
\- Sim, vamos só nos despedirmos do pessoal.

Antes que eu pudesse levantar, Mileena e Aleit adiantaram a saída do pessoal. A fogueira já estava no fim mesmo. Acabamos por nos despedir de todos.

\- E não se esqueçam de vir com roupa velha amanhã. – Ordenou MK. – Sério, senão vão se arrepender. Sharena não sobe ainda porque a gente tem que resolver um negócio?  
\- O que foi agora?  
\- Só espera caralho.  
\- Te esperarei para dormir. – Disse Lysandre e me despedi dele com um beijo.

As moradoras foram para a sala de TV. Calien, Signe e Aleit ostentavam olhares empolgados. De onde esse povo tira tanta empolgação?

\- O que foi?  
\- A gente estava conversando e decidimos que vamos esconder os chocolates hoje! – Exclamou Calien, ainda que fosse baixinho.  
\- Não dá para deixar para amanhã?  
\- Só se for acordar muito cedo porque amanhã vai ser corrido. – Contou Aleit.  
\- E eu não quero ninguém na cozinha, só uma das gêmeas porque eu não sei usar a farinha delas. – Sentenciou Mileena.  
\- E o café?  
\- Come fruta, iogurte, nada que precise usar o fogão. Eu não quero ninguém usando essa porra. Nem no quintal também. Eu vou arrumar tudo lá. Vocês não me entrem até estar tudo pronto.

Soltei um suspiro cansado, mas concordei em esconder o chocolate. Nós o tínhamos deixado no bar da adega, no subterrâneo da casa, junto com a dispensa, a lavanderia, o quarto escuro da Calien e da Aleit e a porta das mil maçanetas. Pelo menos o chocolate comprado, os que fizemos deixamos no quarto da Skarlet, pois somente ela e Nathaniel entram naquele quarto. Como Nathaniel não come chocolate, é o melhor lugar para esconder.

Escondemos os ovos, os coelhos e as galinhas pela casa toda e em esconderijos difíceis para ninguém achar por acidente no meio da noite. Até que foi divertido e como éramos 9 não demoramos a acabar. Finalmente pude voltar para o quarto e encontrar com Lysandre e seu pijama de coelhinhos.

\- Está tudo bem? Você demorou tanto que fiquei preocupado.  
\- Sim, a gente só estava acertando alguns detalhes para amanhã. Por falar nisso, Mileena não quer ninguém na cozinha e nem no quintal.  
\- Acredito que será um dia cheio.  
\- Nem me fala. Eu só quero trocar o pijama e cair na cama.

Foi o que fiz. Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei o pijama e fui dormir abraçada com o Lysandre.

No dia seguinte fui despertada por um cheiro muito bom. Ao descermos, Lysandre e eu nos deparamos com uma cesta de frutas em cima da mesa de jantar, um monte de potes de iogurte, uns 10 pacotes de biscoito, duas garrafas de suco, uma de água, a cafeteira, pó de café e um papel pregado na porta da cozinha com os dizeres: “Entre se quiser morrer!” e tinha uma caveira bem desenhada e assustadora nele.

\- Se eu fosse vocês, não entrava lá. – Avisou Dake. – Mileena está putassa e já avisou que vai descer a porrada em quem entrar.  
\- Ela tacou uma panela em mim. – Disse Kentin.  
\- E o Armin teve um piripaque do Chavez. – Disse Delance antes de jogar um balde de água no namorado.  
\- O que? Onde? Quando?  
\- Ivyna está com ela. – Contou Skarlet. – Ambas precisam fazer dois tipos diferentes de massa.  
\- Dois tipo?  
\- Esqueceu que Ivyna e eu não podemos comer nada fermentado ou com farinha de trigo?  
\- Verdade, desculpa, Aleit.

Bateram na porta e a Ayshane foi atender. A Priya surgiu na sala de jantar.

\- Feliz Holi e feliz páscoa para vocês.  
\- Alguém acordou animada.  
\- Impressão sua. Esse cheiro está uma delícia.  
\- Espere para ver o que essas duas estão aprontando. – Comentou Aleit. – Mileena me deu o cardápio inteiro.  
\- Sério?  
\- É, mas não vou contar.  
\- Puxa, Aleit!  
\- Talvez a gente possa negociar. – Tornou a dizer Priya.  
\- Melhor não. Ah, a Mileena pediu para quando você chegasse para irmos até a cozinha.  
\- Vocês vão fazer o que?  
\- Comer o cu de quem está perguntando.

===Aleit===  
Eu não sei o que a MK quer, mas sei que não precisa de mim para fazer samosa, naan, pani puri, kachori, papiris, jalebi ou gulab jamum. Eu não faço ideia do que seja isso tudo, só que a maioria é frito ou assado e leva farinha. Por isso que a Ivy está na cozinha, para fazer as versões com farinha de matsá.

Tive que anunciar que éramos eu e Priya quem estávamos entrando ou alguma coisa voaria em nossa direção. O cheiro só ficava melhor, mas a cozinha estava uma zona. Algumas coisas estavam prontas e outras no forno, parecia uma fábrica com tanta coisa para fazer.

\- Isso é naan? – Perguntou Priya indo em direção a um pão achatado e oval.  
\- É, mas não foi por isso que pedi para entrarem. Primeiramente feliz Holi e feliz páscoa.  
\- Feliz Holi e feliz páscoa. Para você também, Ivy.  
\- Feliz Holi para você, Priya. E feliz páscoa.  
\- Vou precisar que vocês cuidem dos outros preparativos do Holi. Priya sabe como funciona, mas façam longe do deque do quintal. Eu vou botar a comida lá.  
\- Pode deixar. Mileena e eu deixamos tudo escondido na garagem.  
\- Acredite se quiser, elas não me deixaram olhar.  
\- Que bom, pois senão iria estragar a surpresa.

Priya e eu fomos até a garagem. As coisas estavam muito bem embaladas e cobertas para que ninguém as visse por acidente. Nós pegamos algumas coisas e quando saímos da garagem, Castiel tinha acabado de chegar com Dragon e Panqueca.

\- Vou nem perguntar o que vocês estão fazendo.  
\- Ótimo porque a gente está com pressa.  
\- Mileena já acordou?  
\- Já, ela está na cozinha, mas vai enfiar a porrada em todo mundo que entrar lá. Ah, aproveita e avisa todo mundo que se alguém for quintal, quem vai enfiar a porrada sou eu. E Hyun incluso.

Ele só arregalou os olhos e priya e eu voltamos a trabalhar. A gente tinha que terminar antes que todos chegassem. Sorte que existe uma coisa chamada magia, então usei o meu cristal mágico para levar toda a carga para o quintal. Nós começamos a preparar tudo quase do outro lado do lago e com o máximo de cuidado possível.

Assim que terminamos, nós retornamos para dentro. Cumprimentei Hyun, que tinha trazido Chin, a chinchila dele, e os outros e enfim pudemos começar as nossas atividades.

\- Nós escondemos chocolates pela casa. – Anunciou Delance. – Se vocês querem chocolate, vão ter que procurar.  
\- Mas é só dentro da casa! – Gritei. – Quem sair vai apanhar e vai ser de mim. Você incluso, Hyun.  
\- Sua namorada não brinca em serviço. – Zombou Castiel.  
\- Isso é coisa de criança. – Resmungou Kentin.  
\- Então fica sem.  
\- Não se preocupe, Ken, eu tenho certeza de que você consegue encontrar chocolate para nós dois. – Encorajou Calien.  
\- Nesse caso, eu procuro.  
\- Aposto que eu vou achar mais chocolate do que vocês! – Comemorou Armin.  
\- Em seus sonhos. – Disse Hyun. – Eu sou um especialista em procurar chocolate.  
\- Vocês dois têm sorte de eu e a Ivy não estarmos participando. – Provoquei. – Senão ficariam sem.  
\- Achei que não pudessem comer chocolate.  
\- Não durante o pessach. Depois eu posso comer todo chocolate do mundo.  
\- Deve ser complicado ter que esperar tanto tempo para comer chocolate.  
\- Nem sempre o pessach e a páscoa caem na mesma época. Quando eu morava em Varsóvia, sempre que o pessach caía junto com a minha mãe escondia os ovos antes de visitarmos os parentes e só os procurávamos uma semana depois quando voltávamos para casa. Nada nos impediu de comemorarmos os dois.  
\- Estão prontos? – Delance retomou a palavra. – Vão.

Todo mundo saiu correndo para procurar chocolate, até o Nathaniel, mas isso foi porque a Ambre praticamente o obrigou a ajudá-la. Enquanto o povo se divertia com a caça ao chocolate, as moradoras não paravam quietas. Wilson resolveu roubar o chocolate da mão dos outros e todo mundo tinha que correr atrás dele para ele não comer. Para piorar, o Aldon, a Becky, o Panqueca, o FireFox, a Varya e o Cookie resolveram seguir o Wilson em sua brincadeira. Com essa agitação toda, Cuddles, Ivan, Mia, Chin e Ewelina começaram a correr que nem uns condenados pela casa e Brigite fazia o pessoal tropeçar de propósito. O Dragon só escondia o focinho de vergonha.

Então além de correr atrás deles, ainda tínhamos que esconder as caudas da Varya sem sucesso da Ambre e da Chani. A sorte é que elas estavam tão ocupadas com Wilson e com o Aldon que não perceberam e também que meus pais não estão aqui.

\- Aleit! – Escutei a minha irmã me chamar e fui até a cozinha.  
\- Que foi, Ivy?  
\- Pode pegar a mesa de jantar e colocar no deque atrás da casa?  
\- Sem problema.  
\- Que barulho é esse?  
\- É o zoológico querendo roubar o chocolate do pessoal.  
\- QUE?!

Deixei as duas na cozinha, voltei para guardar as coisas do café da manhã e levei a mesa pro quintal. Quando voltei, a situação estava mais controlada. Algum tempo depois, todos tinham achado seus chocolates e os esconderam no único lugar realmente seguro e de difícil acesso para os bichos: no escritório da Ivy. A Ivy montou o escritório dela no sótão, assim ela pode trabalhar mais tranquila em suas matérias. Cada um escolheu um canto para deixar seus chocolates, bem na hora que a Mileena e a minha irmã nos chamaram para comer.

Quando chegamos no quintal as mesas estavam postas, a de jantar coberta por uma toalha colorida, mas a cor predominante era o vermelho, e a do quintal com uma toalha azul. Além de um monte de comida que eu não conhecia, havia especiarias, pastas e muita bebida alcoólica, inclusive algumas garrafas de vinho kasher

\- O que está na toalha colorida é com farinha de trigo, na azul é com farinha de matsá e sem fermento. – Explicou minha irmã.  
\- Só não vai ter bhang porque maconha é proibido. Ia até pedir pro Boruto arrumar pra mim, mas ele encontrou Jesus.  
\- Te foder, Mileena! – Exclamou o Nathaniel fazendo todo mundo rir, menos o Rayan.  
\- Por que precisaria de maconha?  
\- O bhang é uma espécie de leite misturado com cannabis muito usado para comemorar o Holi na Índia. – Explicou Priya. – Eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

Mileena, Ivyna e Priya explicavam o que era cada delícia da mesa. As samosas eram os pastéis recheados com frango ou legumes, o naan era um pão indiano, pani puri é uma espécie de bolinho com coisa dentro, kachori é uma espécie de bolinho apimentado, papiris é uma massa fininha que pode ser comida crua ou com coisa em cima, geralmente especiaria, jalebi é tipo um pretzel embebido com xarope de açúcar e gulab jamum é um doce de leite envolto em xarope com açafrão, água de rosas e um treco lá.

A Priya atacou logo uma samosa e o pessoal foi atacar. Eu fiquei na minha mesinha do sem fermento. Estava uma delícia.

\- O que é aquilo? – Perguntou Kentin.  
\- Termina de comer o que está na mão e vamos para lá.

A gente teve que interromper a refeição e fomos para o local que Priya e eu preparamos. O lugar estava cheio de bacias grandes abarrotadas de pó colorido.

\- Lembram que ontem a gente deixou de contar a história que envolvia Krishna? – Perguntou Priya.  
\- Não é grande coisa. – Disse MK. – Krishna ficou com inveja de Rhada por conta do tom de pele dela. Aí a mãe adotiva deles mandou que ele pintasse a cara dela como bem entendesse. Mas é claro que tem variação  
\- E é por isso que no Holi a gente joga pó colorido uns nos outros e pinta até os elefantes.  
\- Interessante. – Disse Rayan.  
\- Espera, o que? – Sharena pareceu cair na real.

Sem que ninguém pudesse fazer algo, Priya e Mileena encheram a mão de pó e jogaram na multidão. Eu peguei um punhado e tentei jogar nelas, mas acertei o Castiel e quem estava do lado. Armin, Delance e Signe não demoraram a entrar na brincadeira. Aquilo culminou em uma guerra de pó colorido que ninguém via nada e até os bichos entraram no meio. Pelo menos compramos biodegradável.

No final, todo mundo estava colorido e rindo e isso incluía os bichos. Eu nunca tinha visto Ewelina tão suja e colorida na minha vida. Nos divertimos horrores, voltamos para comer a comida em cima das mesas, ouvimos música indiana, dançamos e enchemos a cara. Digo, eles encheram, eu e Ivyna estávamos plenas no vinho kasher. Esqueceram até do chocolate. Quando a minha mãe chegou mais tarde, ela quase teve um treco.

===Signe===  
Hoje foi tão divertido! Claro que no final, nós tivemos que dar banho nos nossos bichos e em nós mesmos. Era difícil tirar toda a tinta do FireFox e da Becky, mas ao menos era biodegradável. Pelo menos foi o que Aleit e Mileena disseram. Dake e eu ainda estávamos no meu banheiro tentando limpar os nossos bichos. Ao menos, boa parte da tinta tinha saído.

\- Mais do que isso não vai sair tão cedo.  
\- Isso pode ser um problema para você?  
\- Acho que não. De qualquer forma, vou dar outro banho nela depois e se for preciso, amanhã antes de pegar o avião.  
\- Já? O tempo passou tão rápido!  
\- E olha que eu fiquei mais tempo dessa vez.

Geralmente ele só fica um fim de semana e volta para casa no domingo à tarde. Era tão pouco tempo que toda vez que ele vinha, eu aproveitava ao máximo o tempo com ele. A gente ficava e antes de ele ir embora, a gente terminava. Nenhum de nós consegue sobreviver a um relacionamento amoroso à distância, ainda mais com 10 horas de fuso horário.

\- Esquece isso. Vamos cuidar da gente.

Acabamos por tomar banho, um de cada vez para evitar desperdício, pois se tomássemos juntos, desperdiçaríamos muita água. Consegui tirar a tinta da minha pele, mas não muito do meu cabelo. Acabamos deitados na cama. Entre beijos e carinhos eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Saí em direção ao quarto da Skarlet. Ela e Nathaniel estavam lutando para dar banho na Mia. Apenas peguei o chocolate que deixei dentro do armário dela junto com as outras garotas e voltei para o meu quarto.

\- Pra você! – Entreguei a ele o chocolate que tinha feito.  
\- Desse jeito eu vou ficar diabético. Ainda tem os que deixei lá em cima.  
\- Vai comer todos sozinho?  
\- Claro que não. Também tenho uma coisa para você.  
\- Mesmo?  
\- É.

Ele foi até a mala pegar alguma coisa e quando voltou, me entregou uma caixa de chocolate.

\- Foi comprado no aeroporto, mas eu não podia te deixar de mãos vazias.  
\- Eu adorei.  
\- Me espera pegar o resto do chocolate? Não quero que o Armin aumente a pilha dele.  
\- Pode ir.

Quando ele voltou, nós dividimos todo o chocolate. Ficamos a noite inteira comendo e conversando, pelo menos até a hora de dar banho na Becky e no Firefox de novo. Todo o feriado está servindo para reestabelecer a conexão com as antigas tradições, o plano espiritual e com a natureza. Mesmo que o Dake tenha ficado poucos dias, foi ótimo dividir parte dessa experiência com ele.

===Calien===  
Tirar a tinta do Ivan não foi difícil, mas tirar do Cookie estava dando trabalho. Enquanto Kentin dava banho no Cookie, eu lavei bem as mãos e os braços e fui pegar os chocolates dele no sótão e o que eu deixei no armário da Skarlet. Ambre e Chani tinham ido embora. Eu até ofereci meu banheiro para elas usarem, mas ambas disseram que estavam bem, pegaram seus chocolates e saíram da casa com grandes sorrisos.

Coloquei os chocolates dele na cama e o que eu fiz deixei na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Fui ver como Kentin estava se saindo com o Cookie. Não iria tirar toda a tinta ainda, mas pelo menos não tinha mais pó. Concordamos em tomarmos banho e deixarmos para dar outro banho no Cookie depois.

\- Acho que meu cabelo vai demorar um pouco mais que o Cookie para voltar ao normal.  
\- Seu cabelo é lindo de qualquer jeito, Caly.  
\- Você só está dizendo isso porque é meu namorado.  
\- E estou mesmo.

Joguei um travesseiro nele. Em retaliação, ele veio fazer cosquinha em mim, que acabou evoluindo para uma guerra de cosquinha. Depois acabamos nos beijando e rolando pela cama, e claro, senti alguma caixa de chocolate me espetar.

\- Eu te amo.  
\- Eu também te amo. Eu tenho uma coisa para você.

Saí da cama e fui até a gaveta para pegar os chocolates e dar a ele.

\- Mais chocolate?  
\- Sim, mas esses foram feitos por mim.  
\- Então são mais especiais ainda.  
\- E ainda tem mais.  
\- Mais chocolate?  
\- Não é bem chocolate.

Fui até o meu armário. Tinha algumas pelúcias antigas, mas o ursinho que o Kentin me deu antes de ir para a Sweet Amoris ficava em cima da cama. Tirei de lá uma pelúcia de um pastor alemão com língua de fora.

\- Eu vi nas lojas um dia desses e achei parecido com o Cookie. Então eu comprei.  
\- Caly, eu amei!

Ele me suspendeu no ar e me beijou. Depois nos sentamos na cama e começamos a comer. Kentin saboreava o chocolate que eu fiz para ele devagar, como se estivesse comendo uma iguaria muito rara, enquanto eu tinha devorado uma caixa inteira de bombons sozinha.

===Sharena===  
Lavar a Brigite foi fácil, difícil foi lavar o Cuddles. Eu ainda não faço ideia como esse jabuti se enfiou no meio da guerra de pó, mas o estrago já estava feito. A maior parte da tinta se foi, mas os resíduos não eram preocupantes. Em alguns dias iram sair, como uma tatuagem de hena. 

Enquanto Lysandre secava o Cuddles no chão do meu quarto, eu resolvi tomar banho e tirar toda a tinta do corpo. Só não consegui tirar tudo do cabelo, mas tudo bem. Depois foi a vez do Lys. Deixei o jabuti no terrário, o coelho em cima da cama e aproveitei para pegar os presentes que deixei no quarto da Skar. Acontece que encontrei Mileena pelo corredor. Ela não estava exatamente limpa, tinha lavado os braços e o rosto.

\- Vai pegar os chocolates da caça também?  
\- Eu tinha até me esquecido.

Acabamos indo juntas. Indiquei para ela qual era a pilha do Castiel e depois fomos ao quarto da Skarlet. Pegamos os chocolates e fomos embora, pois ela estava muito ocupada. Quando voltei para o quarto, coloquei os chocolates em cima da cama e escondi o saquinho com o coelho que tinha feito atrás de mim junto com a pelúcia. Ele saiu do banho com resquícios das tintas no cabelo, agora em tons mais pastéis contrastando com partes do cabelo ainda prateado. Estava tão bonito e ainda assim parecia uma galáxia.

\- Não precisava ter se dado o trabalho, mas agradeço mesmo assim.  
\- De nada. Eu tenho mais uma surpresa para você.  
\- Mesmo?

Dei a ele o chocolate em forma de coelho juntamente com uma pelúcia de coelho. Ele pegou a pelúcia e ficou admirando por um bom tempo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Gostou?  
\- Eu adorei.

Subi na cama para beijá-lo. Na maioria das vezes eu tenho quase que pular no pescoço dele. Eu sei o quanto Lysandre ama coelhos e talvez esse coelho de pelúcia possa ajudá-lo a lidar um pouco mais com tudo que estamos passando.

===Mileena===  
Despejei a pilha de chocolate na cama. Os que eu fiz deixei em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Tranquei Castiel e os cachorros no banheiro. Eu sei que posso me arrepender e que meu banheiro vai estar todo cagado, mas é melhor do que apagar o Castiel no soco e os cachorros no sonífero. 

No Holi é normal as pessoas beberem pra caralho e consumirem leite com maconha, o que muitas vezes dá merda. Acontece que Castiel quando bebe mais do que deveria vira a pessoa mais alegre do mundo, Hyun solta a franga e Armin fica pior que o normal. Eu tive que arrastar Castiel para dentro quando o trio bêbado da discórdia começou a cantar Hakuna Matata no quintal. Estou com pena da Aleit e da Delance.

Como eu previa, meu banheiro estava todo cagado. Parecia que um unicórnio tinha peidado arco-íris para todo lado. Dei banho nos três cachorros da maneira que deu, até porque a tinta não ia sair toda na primeira lavada e Wilson e Panqueca não paravam quietos. Ainda tive que dar banho no Castiel. Ser babá de bêbado é foda.

\- Eu posso me lavar sozinho. – Respondeu ele dentro da banheira e com a roupa toda molhada.  
\- Do jeito que você está, vai escorregar na banheira, bater com a cabeça na borda, no chuveiro, na pia, vai cagar ainda mais meu banheiro e a gente vai parar lá no hospital.  
\- Então toma comigo.

Foi o que eu fiz, mas foi só isso. Lavei, sequei, abri a porta do quarto, impedi os cachorros de subir na cama e pus o primeiro pijama que achei, que era um moletom velho que roubei do meu pai. Parece que eu estou vestindo uma lona de circo? Parece, mas é confortável, eu gosto e foda-se. 

Arrumei uma calça de moletom velha e minha que o elástico já estava fodido e que eu não podia vestir porque ficava metade da minha bunda de fora. Podia ter ido pedir uma calça ao Lysandre? Podia, mas eu não vou deixar três cachorros sozinhos com uma cama cheia de chocolate. Não quero ter que correr para o veterinário.

\- Come essa merda porque a ressaca amanhã vai ser foda. – Dei qualquer chocolate a ele. – Wilson, nem pense nisso! E nem você, Panqueca!

Não é que esses cachorros querem chocolate a qualquer custo? Ganesha me dê paciência. 

\- O que é isso? – Ele perguntou pegando os pequenos crânios de chocolate na mesinha.  
\- Isso foi o que eu fiz para você. Eu ia te dar, só que você está tão bêbado que nem merece provar.  
\- Agora é meu.

Ele colocou um crânio inteiro na boca e comeu. A cena a seguir foi do Castiel correndo até o banheiro e bebendo água debaixo da torneira. Eu comecei a rir que nem uma desgraçada.

\- Que porra você colocou no chocolate?!  
\- Pimenta.  
\- Quem coloca pimenta no chocolate?!  
\- Muita gente! Chocolate com pimenta é bonzão!  
\- Caralho, Mileena, o que tu é?! Um dragão?!  
\- Você que enfiou um inteiro na boca ao invés de apreciar e degustar como uma pessoa normal!  
\- Caralho!

Eu tive que buscar leite com achocolatado para ele tomar. Era isso ou o óleo de cozinha. Claro que botei os cachorros para fora do quarto antes. Quando se come pimenta e arde, o melhor a se fazer é tomar leite. Água só vai foder ainda mais as coisas. E o achocolatado também vai ajudar o Castiel com a ressaca, já que açúcar é uma ótima arma contra os efeitos do álcool. 

Acabou que depois do leite ele resolveu deitar no meu colo e comer os outros chocolates. Vez ou outra ele me dava algum pedaço na boca ou beliscava os crânios que eu tinha feito, mas dessa vez com cuidado para não correr de volta pro banheiro.

===Ayshane===  
Varya até que não me deu tanto trabalho para limpá-la, embora ainda tenha vestígios de tinta no pelo. Nada preocupante, mas valeu à pena pela diversão que ela teve. Rayan tinha ido pegar os prêmios que conseguiu na caça ao chocolate. Aproveitei para tomar banho e assim que ele voltou e foi fazer o mesmo, eu pude ir até o quarto da Skarlet pegar o presente dele. Quando nos encontramos no meu quarto, dei a ele o saquinho com um monte de cubinhos de chocolate.

\- Chocolate caseiro? Não precisava se dar todo esse trabalho.  
\- Não deu tanto trabalho e até foi divertido. Prova um.

Realmente, tinha sido divertido fazer a massa do chocolate com as meninas, só que algumas de nós resolvemos mudar um pouco a receita. Mileena por exemplo, pôs pimenta, eu optei por algo mais sofisticado.

\- Você pôs vinho? – Ele perguntou depois de provar um.  
\- Sim.  
\- Isso está realmente muito bom.  
\- Obrigada.  
\- Tenho algo para você.

Ele tirou uma caixa de bombons trufados da bolsa dele, bolsa esta que eu tinha guardado no meu quarto para não ficar espalhada pela casa. Ainda bem que ele não estava com ela na comemoração do Holi.

\- Muito obrigada! Faz tanto tempo que não ganho chocolate.  
\- Então esse será o primeiro de muitos.  
\- Espero que sim.

===Ivyna===  
Consegui livrar Aldon de quase toda tinta. Talvez por ele ser um mini porco o trabalho foi mais fácil e amanhã posso tirar o resto. Aproveitei e tomei banho junto com ele, para economizar água e também porque ele não iria me deixar em paz enquanto eu estivesse na banheira. Mini porcos amam água. 

Chega a ser ironia uma judia e seu porquinho, até porque eles são considerados impuros, nem a família do meu pai gosta do Aldon então Aleit e eu estamos sempre mandando algum parente à merda. Isso quando não é a minha mãe mandando. A família do meu pai tem a mente muito fechada, mas muito mesmo. Os tempos mudaram e algumas coisas não fazem sequer sentido! Não vivemos mais em um deserto em 800 A.C. A questão é que o Aldon é meu maior tesouro e quem criticar toma voadora. Pode xingar a minha mãe, mas não xinga o meu porquinho.

\- Conseguiu tirar a tinta do Aldon? – Perguntou Priya derramando uma pilha de chocolates na cama.  
\- Não foi difícil, ele não dá muito trabalho. – Aldon concordou comigo. – Ainda bem que Hari não veio.  
\- Verdade, todo esse pó seria ruim para ele.

Hari é a salamandra da Priya. É uma graça, mas raramente sai do terrário. Pó colorido para uma salamandra não daria muito certo. Levei Priya para o banheiro e lá eu a deixei com algum pijama meu. Fui pegar o chocolate dela no quarto da Skarlet sendo que Aldon me acompanhou. Claro que não fui a única, mas preciso relatar os passos de minhas amigas. Aproveitei para pegar uma maçã na cozinha para o Aldon antes de voltar para o quarto.

Priya ainda não tinha voltado, então aproveitei para ler em cima da cama, com Aldon do lado. Eu tive que impedi-lo de tentar comer todos os chocolates.

\- Pelo visto eu não sou a única que está louca para comer chocolate. – Disse saindo do banheiro com o cabelo todo colorido.  
\- Só que esse mocinho aqui não pode.

Ela se jogou na cama e abriu uma barra. Priya a devorou em instantes. Aldon ficou passando vontade, então dei a ele um pedaço de maçã e o deixei feliz.

\- Quer? – Ela me ofereceu uma barra.  
\- Eu não posso, só sexta.  
\- Até lá eu vou ter comido tudo.  
\- Não me importo. – Dei de ombros. – Eu gosto da parte da caçada, Aleit é quem prefere o chocolate.  
\- Então na próxima vamos formar uma dupla.  
\- Eu não contaria muito com isso. Aly também é uma ótima caçadora de chocolates. Nós disputávamos para ver quem achava mais, mesmo que no final a nossa mãe nos obrigasse a repartir nossos ganhos pela metade.  
\- Vocês duas levam a caça muito a sério.  
\- O que podemos fazer? Amamos uma pequena competição. Por falar em chocolate, eu fiz esses para você. – Entreguei a ela a galinha de chocolate com vários ovos que tinha feito. – Não coloquei pimenta, prometo.  
\- Quanta gentileza. Se colocasse também não seria problema, estou acostumada com coisas picantes.  
\- Percebi hoje mais cedo.  
\- Eu também tenho algo para você.

Ela pegou sua bolsa, retirou de dentro um saquinho com um monte de chocolate trufado e me deu. Aldon levantou as orelhas e não tirou os olhos do saco.

\- Não, Aldon, você não pode.  
\- Na próxima eu trago algo para você também, Aldon. – Ele concordou.  
\- Obrigada. Eu só vou poder comer depois do pessach, mas até lá vou manter eu um lugar seguro.  
\- Espero que sim.

Fiquei assistindo Priya comer chocolate deitada ao meu lado enquanto eu dava mais pedaços de maçã para Aldon.

===Aleit===  
Jeová do céu, dê-me paciência porque se me der força eu mato! Depois da guerra de pó quando todo mundo foi comer e encher a cara, eu aproveitei logo para tentar tirar a tinta de Chin e Ewelina, afinal uma lebre e uma chinchila são roedores e o meu medo era que eles ingerissem a tinta, ainda mais Ewelina que não é domesticada.

Conseguimos voltar para a festa, eu não precisava me preocupar com a comida porque havia uma mesa só de comida com ingredientes kasher e também porque Ivyna estava tomando conta. Acontece que meu namorado bebeu demais e quando começou a cantar Hakuna Matata com Armin e Castiel era sinal que a coisa iria fugir do controle.

Ambre e Chani foram embora e todos entraram para limpar seus bichos e pegarem os chocolates que deixaram no sótão. Todos, exceto eu, Delance e nossos namorados. A razão disso é porque a gente não queria que os dois roubassem chocolate das outras pilhas, coisa que já deviam estar planejando fazer depois da caça.

\- Quanto tempo a gente vai ter que aguentar esses dois até o povo terminar?  
\- Eu não sei, talvez a gente possa ficar mais um pouquinho.  
\- Mais vinte minutos e então eu subo.

Meu namorado inventou de arrancar a camisa e imitar a coreografia da novela, seguido pelo Armin também. Meus pais me ensinaram a nunca rir de gente bêbada, mas eu não consegui evitar. Era engraçado? Era. Me deu vergonha alheia? Muita. O que fazer nessa situação? Sinceramente eu não sei.

\- Aly, vem dançar!  
\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.  
\- Vem, Del. – Chamou Armin.  
\- Eu acho que é melhor a gente entrar. Ainda temos que limpar Rocket e Samus.  
\- E vocês não querem ficar sem todo aquele chocolate.

Rapidinho eles entraram. Fomos para o sótão e quando digo fomos falo de mim e da Delance porque nossos namorados nós trancamos em nossos banheiros. Fizemos duas viagens e ainda tivemos que pegar os chocolates no armário da Skarlet. 

Quando cheguei no meu banheiro tive que convencer o meu namorado a tomar banho para tirar a tinta e só deu para salvar a cueca porque o resto nem se fala. Eu fui logo em seguida. Quando eu saí, Hyun estava devorando todos os chocolates que conseguia.

\- E nem me ofereceu um pedaço.  
\- Você disse que não podia.  
\- Sexta eu posso.  
\- Até lá vou ter comido tudo.  
\- Que belo namorado você é.  
\- Sexta eu te dou um monte de chocolate então.  
\- Só estou brincando contigo.  
\- Por falar em chocolate.

Ele foi até a mochila, retirou um saco cheio de chocolates em forma de coração e me entregou.

\- Eu mesmo fiz. – Contou meio envergonhado. – Coloquei café. Espero que goste.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Simplesmente gritei e o abracei com força. – Hyun, eu te amo! – Depois me afastei e o segurei pelos ombros. – E também te odeio também! Agora vou passar vontade até sexta!

Ele começou a rir por conta da bebida. Pior que me deu uma puta vontade de tomar café. Eu guardei os meus chocolates e dei os que tinha feito para ele.

\- São para mim?  
\- Pra Chin que não é.  
\- Obrigado, Aly. Aonde você vai?  
\- Fazer café, quer uma caneca?  
\- Não, obrigado.

Fui até a cozinha e enquanto fazia o café, fui ver se tinha desligado o rádio e trancado as portas. Voltei para o quarto com o café em um dos meus copos que aparecem em cada 10 fotos do Tumblr.

\- Comi o seu chocolate. Realmente estava muito bom.  
\- Que bom que gostou.  
\- Um copo só?  
\- Por mim eu trazia a cafeteira para o quarto, mas Ivyna vai me dar esporro o dia inteiro.  
\- Isso é verdade.

Pouco tempo depois ele caiu no sono e eu tive que limpar a bagunça dele. Espere até ele acordar amanhã e perceber que dormiu não só de cueca como também não tem roupa para voltar para a faculdade. Agora que lembrei, ninguém que mora na cidade trouxe roupas extras.

===Delance===  
Quando Aleit e eu nos separamos, eu tratei de limpar Rocket e Samus. Armin até tentou me ajudar, mas ele mais brincava com o Rocket do que limpava. Acabei tendo que lavar os dois e o Armin. Parecia que eu estava cuidando de uma criança grande. Quando eu terminei, pude enfim tomar meu banho.

\- Del, está tudo bem? – Ele bateu na porta. – Você está aí há muito tempo.  
\- Sim, eu já vou sair.

Consegui sair da banheira e colocar o meu pijama. Quando abri a porta do banheiro e ele ainda estava lá, me esperando. Ele me abraçou, mas não o retribuí.

\- Desculpa.  
\- Não é culpa sua.  
\- Del, a gente vai sair dessa, está bem?

Tive vontade de chorar. O senti beijar o topo da minha cabeça e enfim retribui o abraço.

\- Eu te amo.  
\- Você diz isso porque está bêbado.  
\- Eu digo quando estou sóbrio também.  
\- Eu sei, mas é difícil acreditar.

Armin me levou para cama, puxou o lençol para que eu deitasse e me cobriu. Ele deitou do meu lado e me abraçou. É tão ruim quando isso acontece. Mais cedo eu estava feliz, curtindo com os meus amigos e tive milhares de ideias para jogos e até cosplays, mas agora é como se essa felicidade desaparecesse.

\- Você deveria comer, por causa da ressaca.  
\- Só se você comer também. Você não come desde a tarde.

Me forcei a comer um pouco de chocolate. Chocolate ajuda um pouco e Armin tentava me colocar para cima. Às vezes eu ria de uma bobagem ou outra como um elfo chega para a Qiyana e diz “você é arrogante” ou discutindo sobre uma cena do último filme do Tarantino. Está certo que não é meu diretor favorito, mas os filmes dele são muito viajados além da violência gráfica.

\- Ah, eu tenho uma coisa para te dar.  
\- Você sabe que não precisa.  
\- Claro que eu preciso! Você é a única pessoa que eu realmente gosto de dar presente.  
\- Está bem, o que é?

Ele foi até a mala e saiu procurando por algo até achar. Estava todo embrulhado com um papel de presente cheio de unicórnios. Não sei porque eu ri. Quando rasguei o papel, vi que era uma caixa com um R2D2 de chocolate dentro, como se fosse um brinquedo mesmo.

\- Minha Madoka.  
\- Gostou?  
\- Eu amei.

Por mais que não parecesse, eu tinha amado. É complicado lidar com súbitas variações de humor e o Armin e minhas amigas estão fazendo o possível para me ajudar. Não é hora de pensar Delance, só vai te deixar pior. Afastando meus pensamentos, peguei os controles que tinha feito e dei para ele.

\- Foi você quem fez?  
\- Foi.  
\- Ficou muito legal, você realmente leva jeito. Dá até pena de comer.  
\- Sei como se sente.  
\- Já viu a nova cinemática?  
\- Qual?

Ligamos o notebook e ficamos a noite inteira vendo cinemáticas de jogos e comendo chocolate. Estavam incríveis, a qualidade gráfica, as texturas, fotografia, tudo! O Armin sempre se esforça para tornar meus dias um pouco melhores. Eu quero ser o melhor para ele também, por mais difícil que seja acreditar nisso agora.

===Skarlet===  
Dar banho em Mia não foi fácil. Mesmo Nathaniel me ajudando, nós tínhamos que tomar muito cuidado para ela não nos arranhar. Constantemente ouvíamos a porta do quarto se abrir e fechar juntamente com a porta do armário.

\- Mas será possível?! – Reclamou Nathaniel.  
\- Devem ser as meninas. Permiti com que guardassem seus chocolates em meu armário para que ninguém comesse por engano.  
\- Por que logo no seu armário?  
\- Para que ficassem longe das vistas de todos e duvido que você comeria, pois detesta chocolate.  
\- Faz sentido.

Não demorei a tomar banho para tirar a tinta. Coloquei um pijama de cetim de manga comprida enquanto Nathaniel ficou no banheiro até que a última mulher viesse pegar algo em meu armário. Quando ele pôde enfim sair, estava apenas de cueca.

\- Imagino que não tenha outra muda de roupa. Vou pedir alguma emprestada.  
\- Não precisa. Contanto que ninguém mais entre no quarto, eu não me importo.  
\- Todas já pegaram seus chocolates. Sobrou apenas o seu embrulho.  
\- O meu...?

Fui até meu armário e dele tirei um embrulho retangular envolto em papel de presente.

\- Sei que você não gosta de chocolate, Nathaniel, mas eu realmente queria te dar algo. Espero que não se importe.

Educadamente ele aceitou o meu presente. Ao abrir havia três livros empilhados, sendo todos contos de Edgar Allan Poe. Não sendo quaisquer contos, tratava-se da Trilogia Dupin. O primeiro era Os Assassinatos da Rua Morgue, o segundo O Mistério de Marie Rôget e o ultimo A Carta Roubada.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Não é meu tipo de leitura favorito, mas obrigado.  
\- Acho que irá se surpreender.  
\- Por que diz isso?  
\- Porque esta é a trilogia do primeiro detetive ficcional, sendo precursor do Sherlock Holmes e dos livros que lê atualmente.  
\- É mesmo? Skarlet, isso é incrível! – Aproximei-me dele e pousei minha mão no primeiro livro.  
\- Neste primeiro somos introduzidos a Dupin por seu amigo e assistente, por assim dizer. Soa familiar?  
\- Bem como Holmes e Watson.  
\- Contudo, o “Watson” não possui nome, podendo o leitor se encaixar facilmente no personagem.  
\- Interessante.  
\- Enquanto este... – Deslizei o primeiro livro para revelar o segundo. – Foi o primeiro romance policial escrito em cima de um caso real.  
\- Agora que eu vou passar a noite toda devorando esses livros.  
\- Acredito que irá gostar deles.  
\- Eu também tenho um presente para você. Eu escondi aqui antes de começar a guerra de pó.

Nathaniel se aproximou da cama para pousar os livros e depois pegou algo embaixo da cama. Ele me entregou uma caixa de bombons recheados com cereja e licor da mesma. Não parecia com qualquer chocolate que tínhamos comprado, o que me surpreendeu.

\- Não é porque eu não gosto de chocolate que vou te deixar sem.  
\- Danke.

Pousei a caixa na escrivaninha e a abri. Peguei um para experimentar e ao morder o bombom, senti meus dentes rasgarem a cereja. O chocolate pareceu derreter em minha boca, misturando-se ao licor. O em meio à explosão de sabores, Nathaniel selou meus lábios aos seus em um beijo tão calmo e ao mesmo tempo ardente que senti meu rosto esquentar. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação. Apenas os abri quando nossos lábios se separaram.

\- Sabe, até que chocolate não é tão ruim. Pelo menos não quando tem o seu gosto.

Não pude evitar corar, mas logo me recompus. Coloquei a outra metade em minha boca de forma provocativa e logo fui tomada por outro beijo, um pouco mais intenso que o último. Senti seus braços entorno de minha cintura, mas acabamos nos separando por causa do meu celular. Quando olhei no visor, era Niklas, meu irmão mais velho.

\- Eu realmente preciso atender.  
\- Está bem. – Ele parecia desapontado.  
\- Hallo bruder.

Conversei com ele por algum tempo. Ele tinha levado as crianças para Kiel para passar a páscoa com os nossos pais, no entanto ele tinha viajado à Berlim para verificar como estava Herman, meu segundo irmão mais velho, antes de retornar à Kiel.

\- Hallo Tante Roxy! – Escutei meus sobrinhos gritarem do outro lado da linha,  
\- Hallo Hansel, Hallo Gretel. Digam olá para o Onkel Nath. – Coloquei no viva voz.  
\- Hallo Onkel Nath!  
\- Oi crianças.

As crianças começaram a narrar suas aventuras de páscoa. Eles não falam francês muito bem e constantemente voltavam a conversar em alemão sem perceber. Eu havia ensinado um pouco de alemão para Nathaniel quando estávamos no ensino médio, porém uma coisa é conversar com um adulto que pode falar mais devagar para maior compreensão, outra é conversar com duas crianças hiperativas que acabaram de comer toneladas de chocolate. Como Hansel e Gretel estão em fase de aprendizagem, é normal cometerem erros ortográficos, no entanto isso dificulta a comunicação entre eles e Nathaniel. Encerrei a ligação.

\- Ainda não consigo me acostumar com essa ideia dos seus sobrinhos me chamando de Tio Nath. Ainda mais porque seu irmão me odeia depois de tudo.  
\- Niklas não te odeia, ele apenas está agindo como meu irmão mais velho.  
\- Skar, ele disse que se eu vacilar de novo ele mesmo me joga na cadeia, isso se ele não me matar antes.  
\- Você faria o mesmo se a Ambre estivesse na mesma situação.  
\- Eu não vou mentir, faria sim.

Fechei a caixa de bombons. Acabamos indo para a cama. Nathaniel pegou o primeiro dos livros para ler e eu peguei um que estava lendo há algum tempo. Quando senti meus olhos pesarem, fechei o livro, apaguei o abajur do meu lado da cama e adormeci.

===Aleit===  
Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o Hyun tentando desesperadamente se cobrir. Quando percebeu que eu estava acordada, imediatamente ele ficou vermelho. Olhou para mim, para ele e ficou nessa até eu perder a paciência.

\- Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de tacho até quando?  
\- Aleit, a gente...? Você sabe.  
\- Não, a gente não transou. Você só dormiu de cueca porque a sua roupa estava toda fodida. – Ele pareceu mais aliviado.  
\- Eu não me lembro de muita coisa ontem à noite, mas do seu chocolate eu me lembro. Eu passei dos limites?  
\- Não se preocupe com isso, nenhuma tragédia aconteceu. Vamos tomar café?  
\- Só tem um pequeno probleminha.  
\- Você não trouxe uma muda de roupa na mochila?  
\- Eu esqueci.

Hyun não era o único, grande parte dos namorados só tinha uma cueca. Priya não foi problema porque mulher não faltava para emprestar roupa naquela casa, ela podia pegar da Ivy mesmo. Mas com os caras não era bem assim. Tivemos que ver quem tinha altura parecida ou tamanhos parecidos para pegar roupa emprestada. Acabou que o Rayan teve que pegar roupa do Lysandre, o Castiel do Dakota, o Nathaniel do Armin e o Hyun do Kentin. 

Foi a coisa mais bizarra que já vi na minha vida, pois eles claramente não combinavam com os estilos dos outros. O Rayan ficou estranho, muito mesmo, o Castiel parecia um daqueles playboyzinhos que paga de maconheiro, o Nathaniel parecia um youtuber teen e o Hyun um cantor de kpop com calça militar, só faltava um boné.

Tomamos café cedo porque o povo precisava sair daqui, trocar de roupa e continuar com a vida. Castiel e Dake mal ficaram para comer, tomaram um copo de suco, comeram algumas coisas para acalmar a ressaca e logo se levantaram.

\- Vocês já vão? – Perguntou Sharena.  
\- É. – Respondeu Dake. – A gente vai passar na casa do Castiel para ele trocar de roupa e depois ele vai me dar uma carona até o aeroporto.  
\- Mas isso é em outra cidade.  
\- Eu falei pra ele.  
\- Como se isso fosse problema. Aproveita que sou eu quem estou oferecendo.  
\- Nesse caso, boa viagem. – Falei.

Todos nos despedimos dele, a Signe demorou mais, mas é compreensível. Depois do café, nossos namorados que viviam na cidade saíram com Rayan e eu e minhas amigas fomos terminar de nos arrumar e pegar o ônibus porque eu e Ivyna não podíamos dirigir até o pessach acabar. Ah, como eu quero comer aquele chocolate de café que o Hyun fez!

===Sharena===  
Finalmente o sétimo dia o pessach tinha chegado. Assim como os dois primeiros dias, o sétimo e o oitavo são feriados plenos, tanto que as gêmeas não foram para a faculdade nesta manhã.

O dia passou relativamente rápido e à noite, todos estavam prontos para jantar. Era uma refeição comum, diga-se de passagem, mas sem fermento ou farinha de trigo. No entanto, os cânticos e as leituras da família das gêmeas não cessaram, eram feitos com alegria.

\- Nesse dia nós comemoramos a abertura do mar vermelho, dando enfim a tão almejada liberdade do nosso povo em relação ao Egito. – Explicou Ivyna. – Amanhã será o dia mais importante do Pessach.  
\- Mas a gente não precisa adiantar agora. – Disse Aleit. – Podemos esperar até amanhã.

Realmente, a família delas nos fez nos sentir como se estivéssemos adquirindo alguma liberdade, tanto pela alegria quanto pela comida que comemos.

No dia seguinte, as gêmeas teriam que fazer o Minchá, que é uma prece que precisam fazer na parte da tarde. Felizmente eu não tive aula hoje, então fui trabalhar normalmente e consegui sair mais cedo por causa disso. Cheguei a tempo do Minchá e depois, quando todo mundo chegou, elas deram início ao Yizkor.

\- Estávamos esperando vocês para isso. – Contou Aleit. – Não queríamos rezar o Yizkor sem todos presentes.  
\- Yizkor é uma especial destinada a entes queridos que já faleceram. – Explicou Ivy.  
\- A gente queria que participassem pelo menos dessa porque todo mundo tem aquela pessoa que sente falta e não está mais aqui. O que custa dedicar alguns minutos do ano a ela?  
\- Que nem no dia de finados? – Perguntou Nathaniel.  
\- Que nem naquele filme da Pixar Viva, a Vida é Uma Festa? – Dessa vez foi a Delance.  
\- A gente pode cantar Lembre de mim?  
\- Armin! – Repreendeu Kentin.  
\- Basicamente é isso. – Respondeu o Senhor Woody rindo de tanto bom humor. – Só que nós recitamos o Yizkor quatro vezes ao ano e uma delas é no oitavo dia do pessach.

Fizemos a reza, sendo que eu segurei a mão do Lysandre com força. Foi uma das coisas mais emocionantes e mais difíceis que já fiz na minha vida. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu pensei e refleti sobre os pais do Lysandre. Eles nunca iriam ver seus filhos se casar, pegar os netos no colo ou até mesmo dar um abraço nos filhos. Lembrar do Seu George e da Dona Josiane era muito doloroso, seja onde estiverem, espero que estejam bem.

Ao terminar o Yizkor, eu chorei, o Lysandre chorou, as gêmeas choraram, o Senhor Woody chorou, a Signe chorou, a Delance chorou, o Armin estava melancólico, o Rayan, o Kentin chorou, a Calien chorou, a Skarlet se segurou para não chorar, todo mundo se abraçou e começou a se consolar. 

Lysandre e eu pensamos nos pais dele, a Calien na mãe dela, o Kentin na avó dele, o Armin nos pais biológicos dele, a Signe se emocionou mesmo, o professor Zaidi pensou na esposa dele, a Delance e a Skarlet confessaram que não paravam de pensar no Herman no hospital e o Senhor Woody e as gêmeas foram pelo pai do Senhor Woody, pelos avós dele, pela Irena Sendler e por todos que perderam as suas vidas na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Irena Sendler não é parente deles, mas eles a consideravam assim porque ela salvou o pai do Senhor Woody e os irmãos dele do gueto de Varsóvia durante a Segunda Guerra. Até hoje, todo agradecimento da família das gêmeas é pouco diante do que ela fez.

Enfim fomos comer. Diferente dos primeiros dias que comemos coisas, nesse dia as coisas eram mais doces. Tinha bolo de amêndoas, de damasco, amêndoas com limão siciliano, nozes, de maçã, tudo com farinha de matsá e sem fermento, além de frutas e mais quatro copos de vinho.

\- Nesse dia nós comemoramos a redenção que ainda está por vir. – Explicou Aly. – Que só vai ser possível com a vinda do Mashiach, que é o nosso messias.  
\- Fazendo um paralelo e até mesmo citando um fato curioso. – Interrompeu Ivyna. – Para os cristãos, esse messias é Jesus, para os muçulmanos é Maomé, mas para os judeus ele ainda não chegou. As três religiões têm muitas convergências e divergências em alguns pontos, como por exemplo, Torá é tido como o Antigo Testamento pela bíblia.  
\- Fascinante. – Comentou o senhor Zaidi.  
\- E por isso os calendários são um cu para decorar. – Disse Dona Amanda.  
\- Entendo. Na Índia também usamos um calendário diferente. – Comentou Priya.  
\- Mais um para decorar. Puta merda, vou acabar com uma tela inteira só de calendários no meu celular. – Não pudemos evitar rir da Dona Amanda.

Fomos comer. Estava tudo uma delícia, diferente das refeições amargas dos primeiros dias. Esse último dia foi muito divertido. A gente riu, conversou e se encheu de bolo. Quando as últimas horas do pessach acabaram, as gêmeas foram se encher de chocolate, não só os que elas ganharam dos namorados como também alguns que tinham comprado e escondido até da gente.

\- Isso é chocolate para o ano inteiro! – Espantou-se Hyun.  
\- Vão acabar no hospital de tanto chocolate. – Comentou Castiel.  
\- Nem vem! – Reclamou Aleit. – Eu estou a uma semana inteira sem comer chocolate e vocês encheram o rabo no domingo.  
\- Imagina se ficasse uma semana sem café. – Comentou Mileena.  
\- Se Aleit ficasse uma semana sem café, ela já estava de abstinência.  
\- Não exagera, mãe!  
\- Não é exagero. O que você consome de café dá para encher um container. Quando casar, vou te dar um cafezal, senão o coitado do Hyun vai à falência de tanto comprar café.

O Hyun corou, a Aleit começou a discutir com a mãe, aquilo virou uma discussão generalizada, o Armin tentou roubar chocolate as duas saíram correndo atrás dele e voltou para a discussão. O pior é que as discussões eram engraçadas como se estivéssemos em um daqueles seriados familiares. Vendo assim, parecíamos uma grande família completamente disfuncional, mas que ainda se divertia. Só faltava uma trilha sonora. Qual era a música daquele seriado brasileiro mesmo? Ah, sim.

Esta família é muito unida  
E também muito ouriçada  
Brigam por qualquer razão  
Mas acabam pedindo perdão...  
(...)  
Catuca pai!  
Catuca mãe!  
Catuca filha!  
Eu também sou da família  
Também quero catucar  
Catuca pai, mãe, filha  
Sou da família  
Também quero catucar...

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a todo mundo que tenha lido e quero agradecer ao https://pt.chabad.org/ por todas a informações sobre o pessach, aos inúmeros sites sobre o holi e ao Arlindo Cruz pela música.  
> Para fins de curiosidade:  
> \- O holi, a páscoa e o pessach são datas que podem ou não coincidir umas com as outras, isso porque todas as três são comemoradas na primavera.  
> \- Nesse ano (2020), o Holi foi 10 de março, o pessach de 8 até 16 de abril e a páscoa foi dia 12 de abril, ou seja, somente a páscoa e o pessach coincidiram.  
> \- Em 2021, o holi está previsto para 29 de março, o pessach para o dia 27 de março a 4 de abril e a páscoa para o dia 4 de abril, sendo assim todas as datas coincidirão com o pessach.  
> \- Cada povo usa um calendário diferente, nós por exemplo, usamos contamos a partir de Cristo, os judeus usam o calendário hebreu lunissolar, os indianos usam outro tipo de calendário, assim como os muçulmanos, os chineses, etc.  
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
